Fight or Flight
by ModestoChica
Summary: Carly is at the end of her rope.
1. Chapter 1

**RAGE**

"What did you say?" Carly is barely able to suppress her fury.

Dante and Lulu stand frozen like deer caught in headlights. Lulu fumbles frantically for something to say.

"Carly, how long have you been standing there?" She nervously looks at Dante.

Dante takes her hand. "I don't know what you think you heard but…"

"I don't think I heard anything." Carly takes a step towards the duo. "I know I heard you say you covered up a murder for Brenda Barrett. You self righteous son of a bitch! You HYPOCRITE!"

Lulu steps in front of him. "Carly leave him alone it was a long time ago. He…"

"I was actually looking for you." Carly moves even closer like a tigress stalking prey. "I just had a really interesting chat with Maxie. Care to guess what it was about?"

Lulu shakes her head.

"Figures. I'll tell you anyway. Logan Hayes."

Lulu quickly looks at Dante and steps away from him towards Carly. "We should talk about this in private."

"Oh oh oh he doesn't know does he?" Carly smiles icily. "You deserve each other. You let Johnny go on trial for a murder YOU committed and HE helped Brenda with a murder SHE committed; yet both of you felt MY son should confess. You took it upon YOURSELVES to decide what was best for my kid when neither one of you felt a need to own up to your own shit! You sent a boy to jail because he protected his mother and baby sister."

Dante stares at Lulu and she stares back at him. They turn to Carly.

Lulu folds her arms across her chest. "I know what keeping quiet does to you. I lost my mind. I didn't want that to happen to Michael."

"Did you confess?" Carly shoots back. "No, you spent some time in Shadybrook with me and your brothers popping in and out to see you at any given time. You weren't in a prison with hardened criminals. You weren't considered a fucking prize, were you? WERE YOU?" Carly shouts.

Lulu stands stunned and blinking in the face of Carly's rage.

"What do you plan to do with the information?" Dante asks calmly…too calmly.

Carly eyes harden as she looks at the two of them. "Still worried about you huh? Screw the people you hurt. Just remember, payback is a bitch." She turns to walk away but stops short and turns back. "Lulu, I loved you. You were like my own daughter to me. I would have protected you through anything. Now, I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire. You know exactly what I'm capable of and I'm coming. That's the only warning you're gonna get."


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAN**

"I need your help." Carly tosses her purse onto an empty chair.

Sam looks at her in confusion. Carly coming to her for…well anything…was unheard of. She gestures for Carly to take a seat.

"What can _I_ help you with?" Sam asks cautiously. "Why didn't you call Jason as usual?" She can't resist adding.

"Because he won't let me go." Carly says simply. "I need to get out of here for a while and you're gonna help me do it."

Sam jaw drops. "What makes you think I'd…?"

"Because you know just like I know as long as I'm around I'm always gonna be a threat to your relationship with Jason." Carly shrugs.

Sam shakes her head and laughs. "Carly, you and Jason have been over for damn near 19 years."

"Jason and I haven't slept together but you know good and well we are not 'over'. Hell our relationship is even closer than when we were having sex." Carly laughs. "I'm his other half. I always have been."

Sam knows it's true even if she'll never speak the words out loud. She knows in her heart the woman sitting across from her is the love of her life's real love.

"What do you need me to do?" Sam asks begrudgingly.

Carly sits back with a smile.

* * *

"How'd it go?"

Carly rubs her tired eyes. "It went. Now it's time for the hard part."

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" He asks.

Carly shifts the phone to her other ear. "Of course I'm sure. They're gonna pay for what they did to my son and to me. I'm so sick of people doing shit to me and mine and getting away with it. Sonny, Ric, Kate, Dante, Lulu…it's never ending."

"Jason." He states evenly.

Carly shakes her head. "No. Jason hasn't been my Jason in a really long time but he's always been there the best he could for Michael and I'll never ever forget that. He went to prison for him. He put the rest of his life on the line. No, Jason is safe and off limits."

"I love Jason as much as you do but let's get real!" He says angrily. "_Jason_ let Ric get away with chaining you to a fucking wall. _Jason_ didn't tell you Sonny bartered for Dante's life by using Michael's safety in prison. _Jason_ didn't tell you what really happened to Michael while he was in there. _Jason_ is protecting Brenda…"

Carly closes her eyes tightly. "I know what Jason did and didn't do. That's why I didn't go to him with this. Jason will be hurt enough once we're gone. That's something we're all gonna have to live with. Do not and I repeat do not touch Jason."

"Yeah whatever." He shoots back.

Carly rolls her eyes. "Okay let me put it another way. If he so much as gets a hangnail I will pop a cap in your ass myself. I've been practicing so trust I can do it."

"It's about time you learned to shoot straight." He laughs.

She flips off the phone. "Screw you. Now can we get back to the plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**TALK**

"Yes mom?" Michael steps nervously into the comfort of his mother's house.

Carly watches him fidget. She mentally kicks herself for not seeing the signs before. If she's honest it's because she hadn't wanted to see it. She wanted to believe that Jason protected Michael from all the dangers of prison. She _needed_ to believe that in order to maintain some sense of sanity while her baby, her firstborn, her Mr. Man, was thrown into a world she, they, hadn't prepared him for.

"We need to talk." Carly motions to the table.

Michael takes a seat as he looks around. "Where's Morgan?"

"Morgan, Josslyn and Mercedes are out for the rest of the night. I need to talk to you alone." Carly takes a seat across from him.

He checks his watch. "I can't stay long. Dante…"

"Dante is part of what we need to talk about." Carly says carefully. "There are things going on that you need to know about."

Michael stands. "Mom if you're going to start bashing Dante and Lulu again I don't want to hear it. He put his badge on the line to get me out of prison. I…"

"You never should have been in prison." Carly snaps. "Michael, I, we handled everything that happened with Claudia all wrong. It was clearly self-defense. I should have told Jason to call the police. There are a million things I would do differently but I can't. What I can do is make sure nothing like this ever happens again but I need you to work with me."

Michael runs a hand across his head. "Mom if I do anything to mess with them I'll end up back in Pentonville. I can't…you don't know…mom please just leave them alone." Michael is starting to panic. He can't go back to that place. He feels the twist of his stomach and rushes for the bathroom.

Carly follows behind him. Her hatred jumps to new heights as she watches Michael heave over the bowl. She takes a seat on the floor next to him and hands him a towel. He leans against the tub and closes his eyes.

"I can't go back."

Carly takes his hand. "Michael…I know what happened." She holds onto his hand as he tries to jerk it away.

"Jason said he wouldn't…" Michael looks at her with so much shame it breaks her heart.

She doesn't wipe the tears that roll down her cheeks. "He didn't."

"Then how?" Michael wraps his arms around his knees and draws into himself.

Carly shakes her head. "It started with something Franco said but after that all I had to do was watch you. Watch Jason's reactions to you. "

"I'm sorry mom." He says it so quietly she has to strain to hear him.

Carly eyes blaze. "You have NOTHING to be sorry for. Do you hear me Michael? This was not your fault."

"I should have been able to…" He starts to unleash all the thoughts that's been circling in his head. All the what he could've and should've dones. For the first time since it happened, Michael finally breaks down.

Carly absorbs it all as she breaks down right along with her son. She can't tell Michael its okay or how he should deal with what happened, it's not her place and everyone's way of dealing is different. She tells him the only thing she can; the thing she feels is the most important and what every Spencer _should_ know.

"Michael, I'm not going to give you words of comfort because I know they're useless. What happened to you is NOT okay. You _won't_ be past it anytime soon." Carly lifts his chin to meet her gaze head on. "I'm going to tell you the only thing I can and I want you to hear me because I've never meant anything more than what I'm going to tell you right now. You did the only thing you could do; the thing that's bred into you to do because you are MY son. You survived! Whatever it takes, we survive all the shit that's thrown at us."

Michael holds her gaze. "I don't know how to stop thinking about it. I can't get past the rage mom. I can't…"

"I hate like hell you had to go through that. I could kill the bastard who hurt you."

"Jason did." Michael reveals.

Carly nods. "Good. Where was he when it happened?"

"It was before he got there." Michael leans his head back against the tub. "When he walked in he knew something had happened. I've never seen Jason look like that before."

Carly chews her lip as the new information floods her brain. The Mayor delayed Jason's transfer. That's the reason he wasn't there when Michael needed him. She adds another name to the hit list.

She turns to rest her back against the tub along with him. "I can imagine. Jason loves you very much Mr. Man. In all the ways that count you're his son. To know he, we, put you in that situation…it had to kill him."

"He taught me how to fight." Michael reveals.

Carly nods. "Good. God, baby we did everything wrong by you. I thought I could protect you from everything that comes with the life _I_ chose. Instead I should have prepared you. You should've known how to defend yourself, not only in a situation like that, but just in general. I was trying to preserve the innocence you had but instead I left you open to the wolves that permeate your fathers world."

Michael shakes his head. "Mom this isn't your fault."

"Michael?" Carly stops him. "I know how I am. I accept that about myself but this time I'm not making it about me. This is about you and the rest of your life. I won't have the threat of prison hanging over it. I won't have Dante yanking your string by dangling the Pentonville card in your face every time he wants you to do something."

Michael shakes his head. "Mom, Dante has been good to me. He and Lulu both have. Yeah it sucks I can only see dad every now and then but I can deal with it."

"Dante still lets you see Sonny?" Carly shakes her head with a dark laugh. "So he's still playing God with your life. He okays it but if you're caught Michael, YOU will be the one back in prison for violating the judge's orders and all of Dante's "I said it was okay" won't mean a damn thing and he knows that. If he cared about you, REALLY cared about you, he wouldn't put you in that position. The judge placed you with HIM cause he was supposed to be this big anti Sonny influence. What a load of bullshit."

Michael defends him. "Mom, I want to see dad. Dante's just…"

"Dante is just violating the court order. Dante is just feeling himself and the power the judge gave him. He can make you dance to his tune at will and he's got Sonny jumping through so many hoops its like he's a circus seal." Carly scoffs.

Michael shakes his head. "It's not like that. Dante cares about me."

"There's something I need to tell you about Dante and Lulu." Carly pins her eyes on him. She proceeds to tell him everything she's learned in the past twenty-four hours. She concludes with, "Dante and Lulu feel guilty about the crimes they covered up and they used you to right their wrongs. They don't care about you Michael."

Michael sits in disbelief. "They wouldn't…they couldn't…they said…"

"They lied," she states flatly, "and they're going to pay for it."

He starts to panic again. "Mom, what are you going to do? Please don't do anything that will get me sent back. I can't…"

"I'll never put you at risk like that again Mr. Man." Carly reassures him. "I have something going on and you're a large part of it but before I tell you I need you to promise me this conversation will stay between us. You can't tell Jason or Sonny or anyone else you might feel the need to confide in…that includes Kristina. After I tell you my plan if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. For once Michael the choice is yours."

Michael bites down on his lip in perfect imitation of his mother and thinks long and hard about everything that's happened, everything that's been revealed, and the ramifications of it all. The only thing that makes him hesitate is keeping a secret from Jason. He's never known his mom not to confide in Jason about everything but from the look on her face she's completely serious. He struggles with the feeling of betraying his Uncle before he finally sighs.

"Okay mom, tell me."


	4. Chapter 4

**FUEL**

"Carly, do you have a minute?" Olivia asks as she barges in and takes a seat across from her.

Carly finishes typing on her laptop then sits back in her chair. "Is there a problem with the Wakefield party?"

"No, everything is on schedule." Olivia reassures her. "I wanted to talk to you about Dante."

Carly immediately stiffens. "What about him?"

"I stopped by there on my way to work and he and Lulu are pretty messed about what happened." Olivia leans forward. "They told me what you overheard and let me tell ya I tore into them real good about the secrets they kept from us."

Carly shakes her head. "But somehow I don't think that's what you came in here to tell me."

"They were kids." Olivia sighs. "They made mistakes. I can see how you'd feel gut punched by what they did for Michael considering…"

Carly eyes blaze. "Did _for_ Michael? For Michael? Are you fucking crazy? They did nothing for Michael. They did it TO him. My cousin and _your_ son took it upon themselves to toss my son to the wolves as some kind of atonement for THEIR sins. It was never about my kid."

"They did what they thought was right. They each know what it takes to live with that kind of weight. They didn't want it for Michael." Olivia tries to defend.

Carly stands. "If they thought it was so 'right' then why not cop to their own shit?" Olivia remains silent and Carly laughs. "Yeah exactly. This conversation is over."

"What do you plan to do?" Olivia rises as well. "I know you Carly. There's no way you're going to sit on this information. I'm asking you mother to mother…"

Carly eyes flash fire and she moves around the desk to stand toe to toe with Olivia. "You mean the way I asked you for help mother to mother when Michael was in trouble? When your son was _hiding_ my kid from me? What did you tell me? He's your son and you can't get involved. You were _sorry_ but I was on my own. Well how does it feel from the other side?"

"I know and I know I have no right to ask but I'm here and I'm asking." Olivia pleads. "Don't do anything to hurt my kid. Let's just put the past behind us and move forward."

Carly licks her lips. "Easy to say when it hasn't cost you anything."

"I don't want to go to Sonny but I will if I have to." Olivia warns.

Carly hisses. "Go ahead and while you're there see if he's hiring because as of now your services are no longer required."

"What? You can't!" Olivia recoils. "I have a contract."

Carly smiles. "You have a contract with Jax. Jax is no longer the owner of _this_ hotel. Now if he wants to place you in one of the others he's free to do so. I'll send your final check in the mail. Goodbye Olivia."

Once she's gone, Carly paces the room. Her blood is set to boil but she wills herself to calm down. All she has to do is keep it together and everything will fall into place and everyone will get exactly what they have coming to them.

She picks up her cell and hits 2 on her speed-dial. "Hey tell me again."

"Relax and breathe." He instructs. "Just four more days and it'll be over."

Carly sighs. "I don't know if I'm going to last that long without killing someone."

"You can and you will." He assures her. "What happened?"

Carly tugs on the end of her hair. "Olivia was here to plead their case. I wanted to throw her out the window. She has the nerve to come here and tell me to let the past be the past and not do anything to hurt her son but when I came to HER about my kid she blew me off. Fuck her."

"So what'd you do?" He gets to the bottom line.

Carly shrugs. "Only thing I could do. I fired her. It won't interfere with the plan. In fact the more I think about it it'll play perfectly into what we got going. Can you imagine how he's going to react to that?"

"Just make sure when it happens its public and loud." He laughs. "Like it won't be loud. It's you after all."

She flips off the phone. "Screw you. That's why this plan works. It plays to all my strengths."

"Oh is that what we're calling it?" He teases. "Strengths?"

She laughs. "Why do I deal with you?"

"Cause you know I have your back." He answers honestly.

She smiles tenderly, "Have I thanked you enough for what you're doing?"

"You never have to thank me Carly. I'd do anything for you, you know that. Always have and always will." He leans back in his chair. "I just wanted you to be sure. You are so it's all systems go from this end."

She walks to the window. "You're putting it all on the line for me though. I can't help but feel a little selfish for asking."

"You are selfish." He laughs. "You're also loyal and smart and in need of my help. Stop worrying about it. I'm not giving you more than I'm willing to give and lucky for you…I'll give you everything."

"Lucky me." She laughs. "I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you but I'm grateful. I better go. Love you."

He looks at the picture of her and the kids on his desk. "Love you too. Just hold on. It's almost over."


	5. Chapter 5

**BAIT**

"You won't get away with this!" Dante storms up to her table.

Carly looks past him to where Lulu and Olivia wait by the bar. She levels her gaze on them while addressing Dante. "Won't get away with what exactly?"

"You can't fire my mother. She hasn't done anything." He fumes.

Carly laughs. "She's done more than enough in my opinion which by the way is the only one that matters. This is MY hotel. Who I employ or _don't_ employ is at my discretion. Goodbye."

Dante leans over her. "If you have a problem with me then you bring it to me. Leave my mom out of this."

Carly shoves him back and springs to her feet. "I didn't bring her into anything. She took it upon herself to come plead your case. Now if she doesn't like the results then she should never have entered the game, mama's boy."

"Carly, I'm warning you…" Dante clenches his fist.

Carly laughs darkly. She notices they have an audience and decides to turn up the heat. "You're warning me? That's rich! With all the dirt I have on you; you really believe you're calling the shots here? Be happy you're FREE! And thank the heavens for Michael cause trust me if it wasn't for him…I'd see you burn in hell."

"You don't want to play this game with me." Dante voice drops low and he moves closer to her. "We're more alike then I want to admit. You threaten the people I care about and the gloves come off."

Carly bares her teeth and says loudly, "You mean you're more like SONNY then you want to admit. I had you pegged as a carbon copy from the get go. Under all that pretense of honor and nobility you are just as dark and twisted as dear old dad!" Carly gasps as he grabs her roughly by the arms.

"I am nothing like Sonny!" Dante rages as he shakes her.

Olivia and Lulu rush over to pull him away. Olivia turns back to Carly.

"He didn't mean to grab you. He knows better than to ever touch a woman like that."

Carly growls, "Obviously he doesn't know better because he just did and best believe I will be pressing charges. You hear me _Detective_? Come tomorrow everyone will know exactly who and what you are and all those pretty little secrets you believe are buried will be out there for the world to see."

Lulu continues to shove him toward the exit.

Olivia makes a last attempt. "Carly please, think about what you're doing."

"Olivia you want to help? Get your kid a lawyer because he's gonna need it." Carly storms towards her office.

Once she's safely inside and the door is locked she allows a grin to slide across her face. She places a call to her partner in crime.

"Tonight."

He checks his watch and frowns. "What happened?"

"Exactly what we wanted to happen. We had a fight. A loud public fight." She massages her arm.

His eyes darken. "Did he touch you?"

"He shook me." She admits but is quick to add. "It's okay. We wanted him to lose control. This is actually perfect."

He growls. "We have different definitions of okay."

"I'm fine." She reassures him.

He drums his fingers on the countertop. "This is the only time I'm going to ask you this. Are you sure Carly? Once we start there's no going back."

"Get us out." She replies.

He blows out a breath. "And Jason?"

"I can't think about Jason." She shakes her head. "I know this is going to hurt him but if he was still my Jason this wouldn't be necessary. I need out and you are the only person I trust to let me do what's best for me and my kids. Jason…he use to back me up but now…just get us out."

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm coming."

They disconnect and she dials Sam.

"Hey I need to leave tonight. I know its short notice but I just had a knock down drag out fight with Dante and before I screw things up for Michael I have to get out of here." She rushes.

Sam checks her watch. "Do you know who's guarding you tonight?"

"Theo." Carly grabs her coat from the hook.

Sam tries to remember, "Which one is he again?"

"Theo? He's married to Claire? They have the three girls?" Carly rolls her eyes. What kind of boss's girl is this? Carly made it a point to know everything about the people Jason and Sonny had watching over her and the kids.

Sam shakes her head. "I can't picture him. It doesn't matter I guess. I'll take care of it."

"Okay and remember not a word to anyone till I'm gone." Carly reminds her.

Sam rolls her eyes. "I got it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews to my little brain child. I just reeeeally hate Lulu and Dante. Can't help it won't apologize for it. LOL J&C will always have my heart but Jason...has to be Jason again. The person on our screen now is NOT Jason and those little glimpses of him every now and then is just not enough.**

**EXECUTE**

Sam checks her watch again. It's a little after 4 am. "Come on Carly. Get a move on."

"Chill out. This is the last of it." Carly tosses another bag into the trunk.

"The guard should be on his way back by now. If Jason figures out…" Sam shudders to think of it.

Carly shrugs. "Blame it all on me. He knows how I am."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have told him you wanted some time away." Sam shakes her head in confusion.

Carly bites her lip. "Cause if I'd gone to him he would have insisted on taking care of everything and I need some time away from him too. I just need a break."

Michael walks up the driveway. "Mom I got your call. What's so urgent it couldn't wait until the morning?"

"I'm taking off for a while Michael." Carly hugs him. "I just…I need some time to breathe and process everything that's happened. I didn't want to leave without telling you and giving you the chance to say goodbye to your brother and sister."

Michael frowns in confusion. "Leave for what? Why is Sam here? Does Jason know you're leaving?"

"No and you can't call him or he'll try to stop me." Carly warns. "I need this Michael or I'm going to blow and nobody needs that; least of all you."

Michael considers that for a moment. "You're right. Okay. Call and let me know you're safe. I won't say anything to anyone."

"Go inside and give them a ton of kisses and hugs before we go." Carly hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek. "We'll be back before you know it." Michael nods and walks into the house.

Carly turns back to Sam. "I think that's everything."

"Just hurry up." Sam slides into the car. "We're supposed to meet Pete at the border in an hour."

Carly rolls her eyes. "Just hold your horses I'll be right back." Carly dashes inside.

Sam taps the steering wheel impatiently. She breathes easier when the lights inside the house turn off. A movement from the side of the house catches her eye and she peers into the darkness. For a moment she could have sworn it was Dante but what would he be doing at Carly's this time of night? As she hits the headlights for a better view; the house suddenly explodes.

Sam gasps in horror. She quickly dials 911 as she races for the house.

"CARLY! CARLY! MICHAEL! Someone answer me!" She shouts as she searches for a way in but her search proves futile. The house is an inferno. Inside she can hear the screams and has to cover her ears.

As neighbors start to gather, Sam makes the last call she ever wanted to make. "Jason, you need to get to Carly's."

"Why? What's wrong? What are you doing there? I thought you were working a case?" He questions rapidly as he grabs his jacket from the hook.

Sam closes her eyes and silently curses Carly then feels bad considering. "I was doing a favor for her. I'll explain everything when you get here."

Jason feels a sense of dread settle into the pit of his stomach as his bike races down the road to his best friend's home. He can feel the heat a block away and the flashing lights and shouting of firemen do little to settle his nerves. He sends up a prayer that the home is the only loss.

He searches the crowd for her familiar blond hair, for Morgan's dimpled face, or the sound of Josslyn's cries. He finds nothing but curious spectators, reporters, police, and horror filled faces before his eyes land on Sam.

She comes to him, her face a mixture of guilt, pain and regret. "Jason, I'm so sorry."

"Tell me." He demands but it's barely a whisper.

Sam chokes around the lump in her throat. "She wanted time away. She came to me. I still don't know why she came to me but she did and I agreed to help her."

"Why didn't she come to me?" His brows barely rise but to anyone who knows him it's a clear indication of surprise.

Sam touches his arm. "She wanted to get away from everything in Port Charles and that included you. She said if you knew you'd try to stop her and she just needed a break."

"And you agreed to help her? You helped her run from me?" Jason snatches his arm away from her.

Sam shoves her hands into her pockets. "She wanted too but Jason…"

"I don't want to hear it." He snaps as he marches towards the burning house. "Carly is going to be pissed when she finds out what happened to her house."

Sam runs to catch up to him and grabs his arm. "Jason you have to listen to me. Carly was in the house. She'd just gone in to get the kids when…" She gestures helplessly toward the blaze.

Jason stops dead in his tracks. The look on his face is one that causes everyone in his vicinity to take a step backwards. Lucky rushes over.

"Jason we don't know for sure. They're still battling the fire. Maybe they got out." He tries to offer hope to Jason and himself. The thought of his cousins…it's too much to imagine.

Sam shakes her head. "I've been here the entire time Lucky. I could hear…" She shudders at the thought of those awful screams.

Jason doesn't speak. He doesn't move. He stares at the flames.

"I don't understand." Lucky shakes his head. "How did this happen?"

Sam hesitates and debates whether to share this information with Jason in private first. She studies him for a moment before making up her mind.

She turns to Lucky. "I saw something. I mean someone. It was dark but I could swear that I saw Dante running away from the house. It doesn't make sense that he'd want to hurt Carly and the kids but I know what I saw."

Jason turns slowly towards the duo and his eyes ignite with fury. To him, it does make sense. It makes perfect sense. He takes off for his bike. Lucky and Sam race after him. Lucky takes him down in a tackle that would make any NFL linebacker proud.

"You have no proof." Lucky struggles to get out as he tussles with Jason on the ground. "If he had anything to do with this let's get the proof. If you go over there now…where will that leave Michael? Think about Michael."

Sam realizes they don't know. She hates to be the one to tell them but has no choice. "Michael…"

They both look at her from the ground. "What?"

"Michael was here. Carly called him to say goodbye to Morgan and Joss. He was inside when…" Her voice chokes over at the devastation on Jason's face.

Lucky lets go as an inhuman sound rips from Jason's throat. For the second time this morning, Sam covers her ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally had a moment to post. Sorry it took so long. Life...what can I say? I need a double. LOL**

**The reviews OMG you guys are great! I love reading your thoughts and feedback so please keep it coming. It's like chocolate. :)**

**PAIN**

"Jason, honey, you need to eat something." Sam tries again.

Bobbie and Monica exchange heartbroken glances. Monica steps forward and places a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, sweetheart, please."

If Jason hears them he gives no indication. He continues to stare out the window into nothing.

Sam moves to stand beside Bobbie. "It's been three days. He has to eat something."

"Is he drinking fluids?" Bobbie questions.

Sam wraps her arms around her waist. "If you consider beer fluids then yes. That's the only time he'll leave the window. He doesn't speak. He just stares out the window and drinks. This is not…"

"He's hurting. We all are." Bobbie reminds her. "When he's ready…he'll come back to us."

Monica gives up on getting him to talk and rejoins the women. "If he doesn't eat anything by tomorrow I'm going to admit him to GH."

"He won't go. We can't make Jason do anything he doesn't want to do. The only person with that kind of influence on him…" Bobbie shakes her head and breaks off what she was going to say as tears flood her eyes.

"Bobbie I'm sorry." Sam places a hand on her arm.

Bobbie turns her head and tries to regain her composure. "I'd like to talk to Jason alone."

Monica and Sam look over at Jason and then back to Bobbie. With a nod they leave the pair alone.

Bobbie walks over to the window and stares out along with him. "I'm hurting too, Jason. I know our pain is different but I want you to know you're not alone. When you're ready…I'm here."

"She knew." His voice is lifeless.

Bobbie meets his eyes in the glass and the emptiness radiating there is enough to steal her breath. "She knew what sweetheart?"

"That you loved her." He continues in the same lifeless tone. "She knew. You can be comforted by that. I can't…because she didn't know. I never told her. I pushed her away over and over again until she stopped trying. I told her we didn't work as anything more than friends. I held her hand while she married man after man that wasn't me. I wasted my life on women that weren't MY woman because I didn't want to risk…anything. And now…she's gone. My family is gone! She'll never know I love her with everything that I am. She will never know that I wish with everything in me that her children were really my own. She _is_ the best part of me and now I feel…nothing. I feel nothing Bobbie. I'm not sad, I'm not angry, I'm not…anything. I'm just here and without them…I don't know why."

Bobbie reaches out to him but he recoils from her touch. She slowly lets her hand drop. "Jason there is so many people who love and need you; Sam, your mother, me, and what about Jake?"

Jason refocuses his attention into the invisible point beyond the window that only he can see.

"Jason?" Bobbie eyebrows furrow.

He doesn't respond. He lifts his beer to his lips and takes a long pull.

Bobbie gets a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She retreats to the couch and takes her cell from her purse. "Luke? I think you need to get over here."

* * *

"Morgan, you can play for thirty minutes then its bath and bed. Got it?" Carly instructs as he makes a dash for the video game.

Morgan makes a face. "Got it. Come on, Michael." He grabs his big brother by the hand and pulls a reluctant Michael towards the stairs.

"I'll be back." Michael warns the adults. "Then we _will_ finish this."

Once they're out of sight Carly leans her head back against the seat and blows out a breath. "I swear he reminds me more and more of Jason on a daily basis."

"Could be worse." He shrugs. "He could remind you of AJ…or even worse...Sonny."

She has to laugh a bit. "Okay you have a point." She notices the tension in his shoulders and gestures for him to turn around. After some hesitation he does and she starts working the knots from his neck and shoulders. "God you feel like a sack of potatoes. Tense much?"

"Why would I be tense?" He asks wryly. "It's not like I just faked the death of an entire family. I get you're not big on the details but finding four bodies that match your general physical builds and then faking DNA is not cake. On top of that planting enough evidence to where even the PCPD can't fuck up the prosecution of Falconeri has been a nightmare."

She looks away. That part of the plan is one she tries hard not to think of. She knows the bodies they used where already dead but still…when she thinks of Morgan and Josslyn she can't help but ache inside for those dead children.

"Well think of it this way. At least you get to leave and take care of Ric, Kate and Sonny." She tries to appease him. "That should get out some of your frustration."

He smiles when he thinks of his upcoming mission. It's been a few years since he pulled a trigger personally but for these targets he is making the exception. "It's been a long time coming."

"Yes it has. I just wish I would've seen it before…" She rests her head on his shoulder.

He kisses her temple. "Don't think about it. It's over. You're safe here. The kids are safe here."

"Michael." Carly sighs. "It's all for Michael."

He rubs his temple. "You know he's not going to let this go don't you?"

"I know." She mimics his gesture as she feels a headache forming. "I don't want this for him. I never wanted this for him but I told him from here on out he gets to make his own choices."

He turns and touches her cheek. "If you want me to tell him no, I will."

"As much as I hate to admit it my baby is a grown man and he's determined. At least here, with you, I know he's moderately safe." She reasons. "I just worry. What if someone recognizes us? Everything will be for nothing."

He shakes his head. "Nothing will happen to you here. I own this, not figuratively but literally. The people here…they will never speak of you."

"You've come a long way from guarding penthouse doors." Carly teases. She stands and walks to the terrace overlooking the entire city. The view in itself is breathtaking.

Johnny joins her. "Yes, I have."

"I almost got you killed once before." She says suddenly. She shudders to think how close Johnny actually came to dying.

He unconsciously strokes the scar on his chest. If Jason's bullet had been a quarter inch closer to his heart they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"I told him…after." She hangs her head. "He still feels like shit for what he did to you. I don't understand why you didn't tell him you hooked up with Moreno just to spy on them and protect me…us."

Johnny laughs softly. "He wasn't in a real talkative mood that night. He walked in and fired the shot. I'm just grateful he didn't do the usual Morgan double tap." He taps his chest and head. "I can't blame him. I would've done the same thing."

"If it wasn't for Francis…" Carly shakes herself out of the past memories.

Johnny nods. "Yeah if it wasn't for Francis."

"Why would you help me again after that?" She stares at him in wonder.

He tucks a loose strand of her newly dyed black hair behind her ear. "You asked."


	8. Chapter 8

**Not thrilled with this chapter but I think i've fiddled with it long enough.**

* * *

**REALITY CHECK**

"Is this it?" Michael says from the doorway. "Is this the real reason we had to leave Port Charles? So you can be with your new boyfriend? Mom I thought for once you were actually putting us first but I should have known. Once again it's about your latest conquest."

Carly stands frozen at his verbal assault but Johnny reacts instantly. He walks over to Michael and slaps him upside the head.

"You ever speak to your mother like that again I will kick your ass." Johnny warns him.

Michael glares at him. "Fuck you."

Johnny grabs him by the collar and shoves him out the door. Carly rushes after them but the look Johnny sends her way stops her in her tracks. She takes a moment to think about it and although it goes against every instinct in her mama bear repertoire she stays put.

"Get your hands off me!" Michael struggles against his hold.

Johnny shoves him over to the railing. "Shut the fuck up and listen because I'm only going to say this once. You will never talk to your mother like that again. That woman sacrificed most of her life to make you happy; to do right by you. I get everyone treats you with kid gloves but you're not a kid anymore. You want to be a man; I'm going to treat you like a man and I'm going to tell you the real because I was there. I saw how your 'father' treated your mother when you were a kid and you know why she stayed? For you. Every time she was sent to her room or dismissed in front of company she took it because she wanted YOU to have a family. She didn't want to cost you another father from your life. She put herself through hell and by all accounts she lost her mind just to keep Sonny in your orbit when in reality she should've gotten away from him years ago. So if I ever hear you say she never put you first I will drop your ungrateful ass over this railing."

"My mother loved my father." Michael counters. "She wanted to be with him."

Johnny folds his arms across his chest. "Yeah, she did for a while but that died pretty quick with the way he treated her. Sonny threatened her on a daily basis that he'd pull your guards if she tried to leave him. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't find Jason and I didn't have enough juice to help her back then. Then it became about survival which is what she does best."

"I don't believe you." Michael says but with less fire than before.

Johnny half grins at him. "Yeah, you do. One thing about me Michael; I'll always give it to you straight. Do you think she wanted to be treated like she was nothing? She wanted to be damn near blown up in her home? She wanted to be shot in the head while she was having Morgan? She wanted to witness him in her bed with Alexis or how about seeing him fuck Sam? You think she was cool with her husband knocking up two broads while he was married to her? Yeah boy she really had a blast with your dad. Oh and let's not forget his psychotic brother kidnapping her while she was pregnant and chaining her to a fucking wall. How does your 'father' handle it? He gives him a pass!"

"He…he did all that?" Michael turns away to look over the railing. It's a long drop down and it makes him feel slightly dizzy.

"Yeah he did all that." Johnny responds as he moves to stand near him. "Your mother is not a saint by any means. She lies and schemes with the best of them but you and your brother and sister are everything to her and above all else she puts you three first. She literally just torched her life so you can have a shot at freedom and normalcy. Don't dismiss that and don't demean what she did."

Michael laughs. "Normalcy? Is there such a thing?

"Yeah, if you want it." Johnny shrugs. "If you'd give up this whole idea about being mobbed up you could do normal."

"Not you too." Michael groans. "What about what I want huh? What about the fact that I want this life?"

Johnny turns to stare at him in mock surprise. "You want to be a predator?

"A predator?" Michael forehead wrinkles in confusion.

Johnny looks at him hard. "Yes, Michael a predator. In the mob we prey on the weak. We take advantage of their vices and we cause families to suffer based off our own greed. We extort, we intimidate and when that fails we kill. Do you want to be that man? Why when you don't have too. You have more money than you can spend in a lifetime. You can do whatever you want just because you love to do it. Race cars if you need a rush. Go whitewater rafting. Start a surf shop down on the beach."

"Beach bum," Michael kind of laughs, "Seriously?"

Johnny shrugs. "Why not? You've always loved the water. Buy a boat. Start a fishing business. The point is there's a lot you can do without putting your life on the line. Have a life."

"Would you quit? If you could?" Michael asks.

Johnny sighs deeply. "If I could? Yeah. I've lost too much to it. More than all the money it's given me can even come close to replacing. I don't dwell on it. I chose my path. All I'm asking you to do is think before you choose yours." He turns to leave but Michael stops him short.

"Are you hooking up with my mom?" Michael asks bluntly.

Johnny turns to look at him. "I don't know. We've never been more than the best of friends. I always thought…"

"You always thought what?" Michael asks curiously.

Johnny shrugs. "I always thought eventually she and Jason would get it right."

"But they never did and now she's here with you." Michael points out. "She deserves to be happy."

Johnny nods. "Yeah she does but she's not in a place where anything romantic is on her agenda. Hell I'm not in a place where anything romantic is on mine. I'll give my life for your mom and all of you if it comes down to it but right now it's all I can give."

"Well if that changes just…don't hurt her okay." Michael requests. "Sounds like she's had enough of that."

Johnny nods. "You have my word. I will never hurt your mother." He leaves Michael alone on the terrace.

Michael leans further over to see just how deep the rabbit hole goes.

"Don't jump. Nothing can be that bad." A light airy voice says from behind him.

He turns sharply at the intrusion and all thought flies from his brain. He's instantly drowned in the deepest, bluest eyes he's ever seen.

She gives him a puzzled look and after a slightly embarrassed laugh she holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Isabella."

Michael reaches for her hand and nods slowly. "Hi." _Okay lame Michael get it together_. She's staring at him expectantly and he realizes she's waiting for him to introduce himself. "I'm Matt." It doesn't sound right to his ears and he imagines it will take a while to get use to the new name.

"It's nice to meet you." She tilts her head to the side. "My dad didn't tell me we were having guests."

Michael glances back at the house. "Johnny's your dad?"

"Yeah…" She drawls out.

Michael tries to stop staring at her but its proving impossible. "We're kinda living here now."

"We?" She asks in surprise.

"Yeah, my mom, brother, sister and I. We got here a couple of hours ago." He explains.

Isabella takes a seat on the railing. Michael moves a little closer to her just in case.

"He didn't tell you we were coming?" He inquires out of curiosity.

She shrugs slightly. "He doesn't tell me much of anything anymore. He's the best dad, don't get me wrong, but since my mom died…I guess I look too much like her. It hurts."

"I'm sorry. When did you lose her?" Michael places a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

She wraps her arms around her waist. "Four years ago. Right before we moved to this fortress."

"How'd it…"

She closes her eyes briefly. "Someone took her. By the time my dad got to her it was too late."

"I'm really sorry Isabella."

She smiles sadly. "Call me Bella. Everyone else does." She visibly shakes off her mood and looks at him. "So how old are you kid?"

"I'm probably older then you kid." Michael grins at her. "I'm eighteen. Actually I'll be nineteen in a couple days. And you?"

She smiles back at him. "I made eighteen a month ago."

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Michael starts to relax for the first time in a long time.

She rakes a hand through her jet black hair. "If you like to dance there's a great discothèque in town. Most of the time we just hang on the beach. Do you surf?"

Michael can't help it. He starts to laugh. "Why is everyone assuming I'm some kind of surfer boy?"

She shrugs. "You have the look. So do you?"

"A little." He admits begrudgingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**GET READY**

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Johnny growls as he slams the phone down on the desk.

Carly jumps at the sudden outburst. "What? What's wrong?"

"I have to leave…tonight." Johnny rakes his hand through his hair. He catches sight of her face and tries to ease her fear. "I'll be back. I promise. It's business."

"Please don't give me the 'its business' speech." Carly holds up a hand. "I've had enough of that to last a lifetime. Tell me you'll be safe. Tell me you'll come back. That's all I need to hear. I already _know _its business."

He stops in front of her and kisses the top of her head. "I'll be safe and I'll come back."

She wraps her arm around his waist. "Good. Just…make it quick okay?"

"What's wrong?" He asks instantly concerned and business temporarily on hold.

She shakes her head. "It's nothing wrong…exactly. I just have this feeling…I don't know."

"Carly, I'll be fine." He reassures her. "But I have to go…now."

She nods and kisses his cheek quickly. "Go."

"AUNT CARLY!" A loud squeal sounds from the terrace and before she knows it she's being tackled back on the couch by an overexcited teenager.

Carly hugs the young girl just as fiercely. "Hey Bella-Bella. Miss me?" She laughs.

"I haven't seen you in over a year!" She stands and folds her arms across her chest and sets a glare on the older woman. "You said you'd be back to visit during the summer."

"I know sweetheart but things happened and I couldn't come back then." She tries to explain. "But guess what?"

"What?" She asks suspiciously.

Carly grins at her. "I'm moving in."

"Are you serious?" Bella squeals again and launches herself at Carly only to stop short. She looks at the young man, Matt, who followed her inside. Her eyes instantly turn to fire. "You're Michael! Why'd you say your name was Matt? Why did you lie to me?" She turns back to Carly. "And what happened to your hair? What's going on? Where's my dad?"

Michael shoots his mother a pleading look. "I…I…

"Bella, come sit next to me." Carly pats the cushion beside her. "Yes, he is my son Michael but the name you need to know him by is Matt. I'm going to trust you and tell you our story. It never leaves this room. It doesn't get written down in any journals or diaries. Am I understood?"

Isabella gives her a hurt look. "I'd never betray anything you tell me and I'm not dumb enough to put anything in writing."

"I know sweetie but it had to be said." Carly strokes her head as she rests it on her shoulder. She proceeds to tell what's brought them to her home omitting the things about Michael she doesn't need to know.

Michael observes their interaction. The motherly way his mom treats her. The way Isabella laps it up like a puppy starved for attention. He wonders how long his mother has been in touch with Johnny and his daughter. Obviously for a while considering how willing Johnny is to help them.

"You really faked your death?" Bella asks in shock. "What about…what about all the people who care about you?"

Carly smile is sad. "I'm sure my mom is heartbroken and if I could tell her what's going on I would but I can't trust she'll keep it quiet and nothing is more important to me than getting Michael away from the threat of prison hanging over his head. I did what I had to do and the rest…I'll just have to live with." She looks at Michael. "But it's on me. It's my weight to carry...nobody else." Josslyn's cry sounds over the monitor.

"I'll go." Michael volunteers.

Isabella bounces up. "I'll go with you. I can't wait to meet her."

Once they're gone, Carly heads for the bar. Bella struck a nerve in Carly. The thought of her mother suffering…gawd she hated to do it to her and to Lucas but Bobbie had a bad habit of letting her down when she needed her most and this was too big to risk.

She walks onto the terrace and tries not to think of…him. She knows he's losing it. Maybe if it was just her he'd be okay but the kids? She knows that was a devastating blow and all she can do is pray that he finds his way through it.

* * *

"What's wrong Jefe?" Miguel asks as Johnny storms onto the plane.

He takes a seat and lets the pilot know he's ready to depart. Once they're in the air he lets out a furious breath. "Morgan killed Corinthos."

"When?" Miguel face goes slack. "I thought he was in his penthouse doing the zombie thing?"

Johnny shrugs. "I knew that wouldn't last but fuck! I thought I had till tomorrow at least. Corinthos was mine damn it!"

Miguel shakes his head. "So what now?"

"Now we play who can get to Ric and the rest of them first because I swear to all that is unholy if I don't get to kill some fucking body before this is all over…" He closes his eyes and rests his head back against the seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**QUESTION**

"Wake up!" Johnny commands as he stands over Ric. "Come on, I don't have all day." He shoves the barrel of his gun against Ric's forehead again.

Ric wakes groggily. "What the…?" He focuses on the man standing over him. "Who the…?" He grows increasingly aware of his surrounding and horror begins to dawn on his face.

Johnny grins at him. "I didn't have as much time as I would've liked to get the room perfect but I think it'll do, don't you?"

Ric tries to lunge at him but the shackles on his arms prevents contact. He struggles uselessly before finally sighing in defeat. "What do you want?"

"Revenge." Johnny shrugs. "See I wasn't there for the whole kidnapping panic room sick shit you did to my girl but I'm here now and it's going to be made right." Johnny's eyes reveal the deep level of commitment he has towards seeing Carly's captor suffer.

"Sonny will…"

Johnny laughs. "Sonny is dead and even if he wasn't he couldn't stop this. All debts come due at some point." He tugs on one of the chains holding Ric to the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Ric eyes the room hoping something will provide his escape.

Johnny turns to walk out. "I'm going to let nature take its course. No food or water…it shouldn't be long."

"You can't just leave me here!" Ric shouts after him. "I'm not dying like this."

He stops midstride. "You're right…this is too humane." He turns and shoots him in each knee before nodding in satisfaction. "That's better." He hits the remote in his pocket and seals Ric's fate.

"You sure about this?" Miguel asks hesitantly. "Why not just kill the cerote and be done with it?"

Johnny eyes him. "He kidnapped her while she was pregnant. He locked her in a panic room just like that one and chained her to a fucking wall. His plan was to kill her and give her child to his wife, a woman she hates. Would you just kill him?"

"Where to now Jefe?" Miguel inquires.

"Kate Howard."

* * *

"Mom?" Michael touches her arm in worry. He has called her name several times without a response.

Carly jumps slightly. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Michael eyebrows furrow together. "Did something happen?"

Carly waves away the concern. "I'm fine; just doing some thinking. No, nothing has happened. Relax Mr. Man."

"Mom." He groans at the nickname.

Carly pats the cushion beside her. "So what do you think so far? Can you see us building a life here?"

"Do we have a choice?" He sighs.

Carly rests her head on his shoulder. "Always a choice Michael. I promise you that. We don't have to stay here. We have more than enough money to go anywhere in the world. I chose here because…"

"Because you trust Johnny." Michael finishes for her. "What I don't get is why. I can see Jason. I mean he's been there for us all of my life but this guy…"

Carly sits up and looks at him sharply. "This guy has never once let me down. This guy put his life on the line repeatedly for me, for us, without expecting anything in return but my loyalty and friendship. Let me tell you a story…" She proceeds to tell him about Sorel and the drama that unfolded when he was just a toddler. "He could've jumped ship, a lot of Sonny's men did, but Johnny stuck and it wasn't for Sonny. By that point, he hated Sonny. He stuck for me, you and Jason."

"Jason?" Michael asks in surprise.

Carly smiles sadly. "Yeah. He still considered Jason his brother, I was Jason's girl, and you were his son. He was going to protect us come hell or high water until Jason got over his issues and came to get his family back." She swipes at the tears running down her cheeks. "Jason came back alright and when he figured out Johnny was working for Sorel he put a bullet in him without giving him a chance to say a word."

"So you and Johnny kept in touch how?" Michael shakes his head. His mind is overloading with all the history Carly is giving him.

She smiles brightly for a moment. "Johnny found a way to let me know he was alive. He said he didn't want me blaming myself and he'd do it all again if it kept us safe. He gave me a number to call if I ever needed him. I've used it a few times over the years but nothing like this of course."

"So are you and he going to be together now?" Michael asks hesitantly.

Carly shakes her head. "No crazy as it sounds…he'd never do that to Jason."

"Jason?" Michael looks skeptical.

Carly turns her eyes back to the fire. "Yeah like I said…crazy. In his mind, I'll always be Jason's."

"Mom?" Michael touches her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

Carly sighs slightly. "Yes, baby."

"What happened between you and Jason?" Michael chews his bottom lip. "I know he pretended to be my father when I was a baby and…"

Carly holds up a hand. "No, Michael, no. Jason did not 'pretend' to be your father. He was your father. It wasn't biological but it was real. You were his and he would move mountains for you. Hell he still would."

"So what happened?" Michael looks at her sadly. "Why did he stop? How did you marry Sonny instead of him?"

Carly blinks. "Michael I know I've promised to be honest with you but baby that's a truth I'm just not ready to talk about."

"Mom…please?" Michael turns to face her. "It's obvious you loved him. How did it go wrong?"

She shakes her head. "I've asked myself that question a million times and I think…it didn't go wrong. It was never right. I wanted Jason. I loved Jason. I breathed Jason but when it came down to it, I didn't trust Jason. I saw him with Elizabeth Webber and I freaked. I ran to Sonny for answers and I made a mistake I can never fix. For a long time I blamed Sonny but it wasn't him. I didn't trust Jason enough to believe he could really love someone like me. He'd been with Robin Scorpio the epitome of all that is light," she rolls her eyes, "and here comes Carly the epitome of all that is dark. I could never be that girl, you know? I'm not the girl you take on romantic picnics in the park and getaways to Montauk. I'm the beer and jukebox girl."

"But isn't Jason a beer and jukebox type of guy?" Michael asks in confusion.


End file.
